The enjoyment of outdoor living and of traveling by road to see the country have contributed to the popularity of recreational vehicles (RVs) in our society. Along with the benefits and enjoyment of RV living, however, come certain unpleasant maintenance jobs, such as emptying and cleaning the vehicle's sewage system.
Present RV sewage systems often include a flexible drain hose which is stored in a hollow receiving area within the bumper of the vehicle. The hose must be taken out and connected at one end to a fitting on or in communication with the vehicle's holding tank. The opposite end of the hose is then extended to an appropriate sewage receiving facility. After drainage is complete, the hose is detached from the tank, rinsed out, coiled up or retracted, and stored until the next use. Each time the tank is to be drained, the entire hose must be removed from the bumper, attached, maneuvered to the receiving tank, detached, cleaned and re-stored back in the bumper. The inherent awkwardness of handling these ten or twenty foot flexible drain hoses makes this maintenance task particularly difficult and unpleasant. What is needed is a sewage draining device which is inexpensive, easy to handle, easy to clean, easy to manipulate and easy to store.